I wish didn't see that
by GreenDrop
Summary: Anita walks to Ivan and Dirk's house and what does she see? Three parts Anita point of view and Ivan point of view. Rated M for possible lemons!
1. Anita's point of view

It was about six. No maybe seven. Or eight. I was walking to Ivan's house, well him and his brothers house to give Ivan a perfume. He seemed to have a collection. I carried the perfume in one hand, and a basket in my other hand.

I walked over the bridge. Dirk stood there looking at the water. Why wasn't he home? "Hey." I said.

"Hey." he looked at me.

"Why aren't you home?" I asked. It was unusual for him not to be home.

"Oh." he said. "Ivan and Freya are having a teacher meeting." he said. "You can still catch them, you just gotta be quick." he said. "It seemed to be important." he said.

"Thanks." I said. I walked away. Freya was nice. She was a good friend. She wasn't my best friend. But she was a good friend. I wouldn't mind seeing her. She's nice.

I walked to his house and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. I knocked again. Then someone answered. Freya answered. What was she wearing? She stood in front. She had a short skirt, long sleeve shirt, and boots.

Those skirts barely covered her butt. It barely covered her butt! The boots. They were black. Dang if I were to wear those people would think I was the s word. Oh shoes and her long sleeve shirt! They were so tight! Was she wearing a bra? I didn't want to look. The worse part was Ivan came up from behind her half naked. Half naked.

I was so shocked I dropped the perfume. I didn't know what to do. Would you know what to do if your friend was wearing clothes that didn't fit her and a guy you like half naked. I had an idea of what they were doing. Considering how messy Ivan and Freya's hair was I was guessing they were having a intense make out session and now they were going to. Well.

I practically dropped the basket but realizing I already broke the perfume, now I didn't know what to do. Tears came in to my eyes. My eyes burned. I backed away.

"Anita!" I heard Ivan yell at me as I ran away. My vision blurry and I almost bumped in to someone. I took the shortcut and went home. I buried my face in my pillow. I'm so stupid. How could I think that some one like him would like me?

xXxXx

**So I'm gonna make a few parts to this, the lemon isn't here yet, but it's coming! I'm probably gonna finish it tonight! I hope you like! I'm gonna write the second one in Ivan's point of view. And the last one in both their points of view. I hope you like it!**


	2. Ivan's point of view

I shooed Dirk out of the house. I finally had the house all to myself. I made everything nice just for Freya. Freya. She's pretty. She's nice. She's smart. Wow I couldn't believe she was coming over. I was so excited.

I heard a knock at my door. I opened the door. Freya stood there. She was holding a bag and wore a long sleeve shirt. Was she wearing a bra? I don't know. I let her in. It started with a few talking then a few laughs and then flirting giggles and then kissing and then making out.

Her lips were on mine. Her warm lips against mine made me feel warm. Her tongue slipped in to my mouth. She played with my tongue. We moved to my bed. We kissed, and pushed her down on the bed. Her short skirt slipped up and her panty showed. Then there was a knock. I ignored it and started to take off my shirt. I was getting to my pants then there was a knock. I got up and brushed my hand through my hair. I started to put on my clothes. Freya stood up. "I'll answer it." she said.

She answered the door. I sat down. Who could be at the door. The only person I know that would come this late is Anita. Anita. Shoot. It might be Anita.

I stood up and ran behind Anita. I forgot to put my clothes on. She looked shocked. Her face was pale. She was holding. What was that. Perfume. And a basket. She dropped the perfume. It shattered the perfume in it spilled out. She backed away. She looked at us, her eyes darting to Freya then me. She had tears in her eyes. Was it tears. Her eyes were watering up. She ran away, bumping in to my brother.

"Anita!" I called after her she ran away.

I kneeled down at the perfume. I cleaned up the glass. My brother smirked. "Hmph. Your a real jerk." he said. He walked away.

I brushed my hand through my hair. "Oh dear. I should come another time." Freya said.

I nodded. She got her stuff and ran away. I put my clothes on. I sat on my bed. I looked at the glass in my hand. Dang. What am I supposed to do.

xXxXx

**This is cute. I like writing it in their points of view. Review! I want to know your opinion! And rate! I want to know your opinion! There is one more part!**


	3. What do you want

It was an hour later. Anita buried her face in her pillow. She screamed in to her pillow and kicked her bed acting like a three year old. When she was all cried out she rolled on her side. She drew circles on her cheeks trying to see if the crease would stay.

"Ugh. Now I have no purpose of being here." she said. She was over exaggerating but heck she didn't care.

xXxXx

Ivan looked at himself. His hair was messy. He looked for something to straighten his hair. His brother sat behind him on his bed.

"Hmph. You blew it." he said lying back on the bed. He smirked. His brother was so stupid.

"Shut up. What am I supposed to do. Not like I expected her to come when me and Freya were doing things. She was probably just shocked to be seeing that. Nothing really. Hmph." Ivan said. He knew that wasn't it. He didn't want to believe what it was.

"Your an idiot." Dirk said sitting up. He put his hat on. "Your so lucky that someone like Anita likes you." he said.

"What are you talking about?" Ivan asked turning around.

"I know you know what I'm talking about." he said.

"I seriously don't."

"She likes you. If you can't see that your as dense as a wall that didn't exist."

"No."

"Yeah. She comes here every day and gives you something. Sometimes your favorite thing. Soemtimes something you like."

"So. Thats what friends do." Ivan rolled his eyes. He thought his brother was being stupid.

"Friends ask if they want to come over for Starry Night? Friends smile and giggle and every once in a while blush when they are around someone?" he asked. Dirk looked at him. Really looked at him. Not just one of those stares. Glare.

Ivan thought. She does giggle. She does smile when he accepts. She does run away after she gives him something. Is he dense? Yes.

Ivan slapped himself. His brother smiled. "Why don't you ask what she wants?" he said. Ivan looked at him. Poof.

xXxXx

It was late. It was dark outside. Anita was on her bed. She had to take a shower. A knock at door almost made her roll off her bed.

"Ugh whose at the door." she said answering it. She came up to the door not bothering to look who it is. "Can I help you?" she asked. She found herself being grabbed by the shoulder. Her eyes opened. Ivan.

"Can I help you?" he said.

"What? What do you want?" she asked. Irritated. It was late. She wanted to sleep. Not that she would have to wake up early.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What are you doing? Your just repeating what I say." she said. What was he doing? Playing a game with her? Hasn't he teased her enough.

"Tell me what you want." he said.

"What? No. What do you want?" she asked.

"What do you want." he said.

"What the heck?" she said.

"Tell me what you want. Exactly what you want."

"I-I-" his face got closer to hers. She backed away almost tripping on a small table. He closed the door.

"Tell me what you want." he whispered.

He backed away from her.

"You." she said. She blushed. She turned away. That was a weird thing to say. How weird.

"Me?" he asked. "What do you want me to do? Or what do you want to do to me?" he asked. It was almost like he was trying to make her say what she wanted. What she really wanted. Curse Anita's dirty mind.

"Yes." she said. "I want you to.." she drifted off. She found arms come around her, one wrapped around her waist another around her chest.

"Tell me what you want. Exactly what you want." he said.

"Stop." she said.

"Tell me what you want. Exactly what you want." he said. He looked at her. She looked at him.

"I want you to make me feel good." she said. She looked at him. He smiled.

"Ok." he said.

xXxXx

**Hi so I hope you like it! Use your imagination to finish it! Haha when I'm really interested in a story at the end it says "Use your imagination to finish the story" so yeah. :) sorry I was really busy I don't really have time to finish. Bye! :)**


End file.
